


Bad

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Boyfriends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sick Fic, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, tw vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie feels strange but he does not want to ruin his night with Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Bad

For the first time in who knows how long, Richie had a free night. No performances at all. Even better, he put his phone on silent so Steve couldn’t reach him. 

He and Eddie’s work schedules never coincided. So, that meant some needed time with his boyfriend. Yes, time to make jokes and have a food fight. They weren’t like most couples, that was for sure.

Richie had been looking forward to this night all week, specifically marking it on his calendar. As excited as he was while waiting for Eddie to return home, his stomach felt weird.

“Hey, Rich, I’m home!” Eddie’s voice called out when he came into the house. “Guess what I have?”

The familiar fumes of tasty pizza made Richie’s stomach turn. “A long one?” he smirked, leaning against the kitchen wall frame.

“Haha, very funny,” Eddie snarked as he took out the plates from the cabinet. “I ordered a with all your favorite toppings. And I got some chicken wings, too. We are going to have the best night!”

Trying to smile, Richie ignored the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. There was no way that he was going to skip out on an epic night like this one. Making commentary to all their favorite shows was the reason why they couldn’t go to the movies. 

It was communication in their own language as Richie’s mother called it when they were kids. Moms were smart. Once (meaning more than just once) they got kicked out because their popcorn fight got out of control.

Richie took a couple of slices and a chicken wing. No way, what was he thinking? He had to fill his plate so Eddie wouldn’t be suspicious. Eddie always worried when Richie wasn’t acting like himself. 

“What do you want to watch?” Eddie asked, sitting on the couch.

“There’s that new series, The Strangers.” Richie was having trouble thinking. Luckily, he came up with something. If this were a night where he had to perform then he’d really be in trouble. 

As the night went on, Richie felt himself becoming increasingly worse. But he kept on eating along with Eddie who didn’t seem to notice. He was so engrossed in the series that he hardly paid attention to him. Watching TV was their favorite thing to do after all. 

“Wow, I can’t believe that she would do that!” Eddie commented on what was happening in the episode.

Feeling his stomach boiling like a minefield, anytime Richie opened his eyes, he couldn’t see straight. This was not the right night for this to be happening! Nights where he had to leave Eddie alone always made him guilty. Although he didn’t mind, Richie knew him too well. The image of Eddie sitting alone on the couch made Richie cringe, shivering.

“Rich, are you okay?” Eddie got his attention. He didn’t realize that he was curled up on the edge of the couch holding his stomach in pain.

“Huh? Oh, yeah...” Richie took a deep breath trying to smile.

Pausing the showing, not like he was paying attention anyway, Eddie felt his head. “You feel warm. You don’t look well.”

“It’s not that bad.” Of course, as soon as Richie said that his stomach plummeted. Bolting to the bathroom, Richie dropped to his knees in the knick of time. His legs shaking a bit, Eddie rubbed his hand over his boyfriend’s back, soothing him.

“Well, you have a small fever,” Eddie told him after the thermometer beeped. Sighing, he removed a strand of hair that was in the way of Richie’s eyes and pulling the covers up. “Have you been feeling like this all day?”

Sighing, at least Richie felt better. He averted his gaze, too guilty to look Eddie in the eyes who was not in any way angry with him. Sensing how Richie was feeling, Eddie held his hand.

“I just wanted this night to be great, Eds. We haven’t spent much time together. I didn’t want to ruin in,” Richie sounded like a child. His eyes drooped, indicating how tired he was.

Eddie snuggled up right next to him. “Oh, Rich, you could never do that.”

Richie was surprised that Eddie was actually cuddling with him. Normally, he’d stay away from him when he was sick, fearing the germs. Who was complaining? He loved this; having someone to hold him when he was sick. In the years that he spent alone, Richie craved for someone to hold him on the bad days, to tell him that he was good enough.

“I love you,” Richie uttered to Eddie.

Looking into his eyes, Eddie smiled in this endearing way. His stomach heated, but it wasn’t like before. “I love you, too.”

Who needed to have the best night ever when Richie already had everything that he needed to make every day the best. For the rest of the evening, he and Eddie relaxed in bed together.


End file.
